


What can Two do that One cannot?

by satoushiten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoushiten/pseuds/satoushiten
Summary: Miya Atsumu, an artist by mind, heart and soul who has a dream of having a book published with his name indicated on the cover page. On a day Atsumu thought would be just like the others, he is visited by an unexpected person with unexpected news, does Atsumu finally has a shot on having his dream come true?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! this was originally planned as an alternate universe post on my anime twitter but since I had a bit miscalculations on the length of it, I kind of decided to post it here instead so please forgive me if the chapters are a bit shorter than regular. Thanks!! I'll see you around~

"How many times have you redrawn that part already?" someone near to Atsumu's build, has a different hair color than him standing behind his twin brother, he who just came out of his own bedroom leaning against his door looking straightly at Atsumu who is plopped down on the floor with a pencil on his right hand, the other on his chin. "I don't quite remember, about 6 times I guess?" Working on a storyboard frame sketch which he swore to do on a daily basis. "6... yeah tell that to the crumbled papers on the floor, can't you atleast work in a more tidy manner cause the house is in a mess, thanks to you" his twin walking towards the kitchen counter having a glass of water. "You know I don't like cleaning for somebody elses, specifically yours, and I don't think you'd like for others to touch your art things as well" he added "yeah right, I'll clean them after I finish this goddamn sketch" said Atsumu. 

Osamu Miya, the identical twin of Atsumu, has gray bleached hair unlike his twin's blonde. The only family member left of Atsumu, Works as a freelance photographer, his dream is to be able to showcase his photographs into an art gallery and be known. He often travels to different countries to take photos and leaves his brother at home alone. Osamu thinks that because he isn't often found at home, Atsumu might think that he doesn't care about him. Despite of being the younger one between the twins, Osamu views things more realistically than his brother. 

Atsumu Miya, has blonde bleached and undercut hair. Is very dedicated to his art, just like how Osamu views him to be someone who doesn't stop working until he finishes atleast 5 storyboard frame sketches per day. He doesn't take frequent breaks whenever he works, their group of friends would say that whenever he focuses on his drawing, he puts everything in it, the drawing is put on top priority, even higher than his own sake. Osamu often hands him a glass of water but Atsumu never takes them. What he hates the most is when people disrupt him whenever he's drawing (osamu being the only exception), and as well as when people touch his things, specially without his permission (which he rarely gives). 

Atsumu who is finally finished with his daily routine of sketching 5 frames throws his arms upward, stretching his limbs. "Hey I'm going out for a while" he looks back to see his brother dressed in casual with his camera bag slinged onto his left shoulder. "to where?" Atsumu replied, "somewhere you probably don't know since you're locking yourself up" with his tongue sticked out, Osamu teases his elder twin and laughs afterwards. "yeah right, will you be back by dinner then?" atsumu asks. "nah, will be meeting some friend later and probably eat out, I'd like to invite you but you're probably too busy to leave the house" tying up his shoelace beside the shoe cabinet in the hallway. Osamu knows his twin well, "I'm assuming the 'friend' is rintarou-kun since you never eat out with other people" Atsumu raised his right hand bidding goodbye to his twin "anyways farewell dumbass". Osamu ignored and left after saying his farewells to his brother. 

\--

Left all alone at home, Atsumu stands up and walks towards the kitchen, opens the fridge. "Now that's some nice cold air" the boy smiled. "I guess I'll need to pick up some ice cream.." He closes the fridge door and proceeds to his room but haults in the middle, looking at the mess he made earlier. "Osamu's right, it is a mess" He promised his twin he'd clean after he finishes his sketch "maybe I'll clean them AFTER I get the ice cream" smiled, emphasizing the word after. He goes inside his bedroom and changed into casual clothes. Gets his key on the side table placed near the door and wore his shoes. His hand placed on the doorknob when their doorbell rang, Atsumu confused, he proceeds to open the door and saw a guy, about an inch smaller than him, has a darker complex and is dressed in formal. 

"Is this the house of Miya Atsumu?" the guy spoke and Atsumu replied "Yes, this is, I am Atsumu, what can I do for you?" The guy extended his arm for a handshake that atsumu gladly accepts who is still in confusion. "I'm Oohira Reon, I work at a company relating in manga publishing. And I heard that you are very talented in this manner." Reon smiling who rummages through his bag and then handing his work card to Atsumu. "Oh, is that so. Well yes, pleased to meet you Oohira-san, would you like to come--" Atsumu remembering he hasn't cleaned up the house yet stopped in a middle of his invitation to the other. "Ah, if you do not completely mind, would it be alright if I make you wait here for a while?" Atsumu lightly smiling trying to hide his embarassment. " "Of course, Meeting you is the main purpose of why I am here, I'd be willing to wait" Reon returning a smile.  
Atsumu closes the door lightly and hurries to clean up all of his mess, picks up bunches of crumpled drawing papers on the floor, putting his art stuff on top of the table in a presentable manner. Double checking if he missed a spot then makes his way back to the door where Reon is waiting for him. "Ah, you can enter now, I'm sorry for making you wait.. I just finished working on stuff and I had to clean up a bit" his hand on the back of his neck, embarassed. "No, no, I do not mind, every artist does that" Reon walking onto the hallway with his shoes removed. "Are you living alone? if you don't mind I asked" The guy questionned. "No, I live with my twin brother, but unfortunately he's out today to meet a friend" Atsumu answered. Reon nodded. "Please take a seat, would you like some juice? tea? or water atleast?" the blonde offered. "Some tea would be nice, thank you" Reon smiled and took a seat on the sofa in the middle of the room.  
He looks around and admires the house.. It's a small one, perfectly fit for just two people. Then his eyes locked onto this one picture frame sitting on top of the television stand, two young people, both with black hair, different colored shirts their arms on top of each others shoulders, smiling widely. 'This must be a photo of him and his twin', Reon thought. "That's my identical twin, Osamu" cutting Reon's thoughts, Atsumu with a cup of tea on his hand then placing them down on the center table, he takes a seat on the single sofa beside the one where Reon is. "I see, people might had a hard time differentiating the both of you when you were younger, given that you look really identical" picking up the glass of tea, Reon said before sipping. "Right haha, that's why we decided to style our hairs differently from one another, not to mention we also dyed in different colours." pointing out his blonde hair "anyways I believe you have something to discuss about?" Atsumu added.  
"Ah yes, that's right." Reon placing down his cup of tea, faced towards Atsumu's direction. "As I have told you earlier, I'm from a company that publishes articles, journals, books, mangas and other stuff." Atsumu who is looking straightly at reon, his heart beat slowly increasing its pace. "I was told by someone that it is your greatest dream to have your works published. And we'd like to give you that chance to make it happen..."

Atsumu with his racing heart trying to hide his excitement and happiness from what he just heard from the person sitting across him. "Are- are you serious??, I mean not to be rude but where did you find out about me anyways?" Atsumu in a state of confusion "I believe someone named Shinsuke Kita mentioned about you, perhaps you two are aquainted?" Atsumu worried at how the other person might hear the sound of his heart beating even louder than before when the name Shinsuke Kita was mentioned.

Shinsuke Kita, a childhood friend of the Miya's together with Rintarou Suna. They live next to each other. Atsumu being the closer one to Kita. His brother then being closer to the other, Suna. During Junior High, Atsumu developed near romantically feelings towards his childhood friend Kita. Disregarding both of them being in the same gender. In High School, Atsumu confessed his feelings to Kita, hence he and his feelings were rejected by the other. This act caused awkwardness to start between two friends.   
Since they graduated High School, Atsumu never saw Kita again, The Shinsuke's left the neighborhood.. Atsumu having his heart broken seeing his childhood friend and love interest leaving without even bidding goodbyes to each other. And now hearing his name and knowing the other talked about him to a company who gives him a chance, a one step closer to his dream makes him want to see Kita once again. "You know where he is??" Atsumu asking "He was working with us until the previous month, unfortunately he resigned and left his position, he declines for other people to take his place with you as an exception to this. He wants you to replace him.." Reon explained. 'He wants me to replace him?' the blonde thought. "But if he's in a position where I am not cut out for then I can't take it, even if he wants me to" trying to express his feelings without giving a misleading intention to the other. "The company's boss trusts Shinsuke-san with everything, if he suggests you, then you're the best person for it"

\--

Reon bids farewell and reminds Atsumu to call him whenever he settles on a decision about his offer. The blonde bowed as a sign of respect and closed the door, plops on the floor in a state of shock. "Kita" the name of this person is all that comes out of his mouth, Atsumu staring at nothing in space, quietly.

Few minutes later the sound of keys and an unlocked door comes, Osamu enters the room sees his brother who hasn't moved an inch since then. "I'm home" Osamu said. No response from the other, 'weird' removing his shoes, osamu checked on his unresponsive brother sitting on the floor. "tsumu, hey" waving his hand in front of his twins face. atsumu snapped at his thoughts and turned towards his brother. "oh you're back" standing from his currently sitting position "did you enjoy your dinner date with rintarou-kun?" cheekishly smiling meaning to tease his younger brother. "stop it, what happened to you a while a go?" placing his bag on the sofa. "ah, someone came today" atsumu said taking the teacup used earlier by reon, placing them on the kitchen sink. "oh really? hope they didn't caught the mess earlier on act" chuckling, osamu teased. "ofcourse not you dimwit" atsumu scoffed while osamu laughed   
"but who was it?" the younger one asked "his name is Oohira Reon, from a company named... Washi Corporation" having the calling card in his hand, atsumu read the content on the small piece of paper. "Washi?? you mean the publishing company???" Osamu grabbing his brother on both sides of its shoulder, making the elder one face him. "Yeah, they said they were a publishing company. You've heard of it?" atsumu asked. "this is what you get for locking yourself up in this damn apartment" osamu slightly irritated. "that's one of the biggest publishing companies of this country you idiot" he added. "oh.." atsumu realizing things he's never thought before..  
"how in the world did they lead their way to some dumbass like you in the first place?" osamu unbelievably said and is in shock. "ah, I was told Kita recommended me" osamu shocked, loosens his grip on his brother's shoulder when he heard the name 'Kita' came out of his mouth. "when I heard Reon-san mentioned his name.." he continues "I thought that maybe I would be given a chance to see him once again" the hint of sadness can be seen in the blonde guy's eyes. "but then he told me that Kita resigned last month.." Atsumu looking down, a drop of tear escaped from his eye. Osamu slides to sit beside his brother who is now on the sofa, hands on his lap looking down, osamu puts his hand on the other's head, runs his fingers on the blondes hair. Osamu is the only person who knew how his brother feels for Kita. Atsumu keeps on telling he has no any sort of feelings left towards the guy but Osamu knows, he knows that deep down in his twin's heart. It's still Kita Shinsuke who owns his brothers heart.

\--

The following day, atsumu stares blankly at his bedroom ceiling, without looking, he extends his arm towards his side cabinet and taps randomly on top of it, looking for something. When his hand came in contact with a small familiar piece of paper, he picks it up and looks at it. It's Oohira Reon's business card. 'what should I do?' he asks himself. getting up to a sitting position on his bed. "they said he resigned, so there would be 0% chance of seeing him there, then that would be a good case right?" reasoning himself out "right?" in deep thoughts, atsumu placed the card back on top of his side cabinet. stood up, tidied up his blanket and pillows and got out of his room to see his brother reading the daily newspaper with a cup of coffee on the dining table. "the prince is finally awake" osamu mentioned as he heard the bedroom door of atsumu closed. "shut up" atsumu scoffed. "in a bad mood at this early time of the day, that is some bad news there brother" sips on his slowly getting warmer coffee.   
Atsumu prepares his own cup of coffee and sits across his brother. "Any useful and interesting panel on the paper today?" the blonde asked. "Nah, same usual stuff" osamu answered. "What do you plan on having for breakfast?" the younger one added. "No idea, coffee maybe" atsumu sips on his cup of coffee and osamu gets up. "That's not the right answer for me twin brother" walking towards the kitchen counter, he prepares the enough amount ingredients to make pancakes for the both of them. "why bother asking me if you're gonna decide on your own?" atsumu asked grabbing the newspaper placed down by his twin across the table "tch, you need to eat tsumu" the sound of kitchen burners clicking, turning the stove on, heating up the pan. Osamu placed butter, left it to melt and poured some of the pancake mix in the well heated pan. 

As Osamu finishes the cooking, he placed two plates each with 2 pieces of perfectly round pancakes on the dining table. Sat across his twin brother, flashed a smile. "Eat up before you start doing your stuff, I know you have lots of work to do.." Osamu picking up the bottle of syrup, places some on his pancakes and eats his share of breakfast for the day. 

\--

"where are you going?" Atsumu dressed in a semi formal attire, osamu asked in extreme curiosity. "to Washi" atsumu answered, rummaging through his bag checking if he missed to place everything he needs inside his bag. Some samples of his artworks placed in a binded portfolio, his pencil case, his phone, wallet, and probably one of the most important things he needs to bring with him. Reon's business card.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise in advance if the story goes too fast in terms of pacing in the earlier parts of the story... but I will do the best as I can to put up a lot more in the next chapters!

Riding his bike, Atsumu proceeds to the address noted down on Reon's business card. Feeling his heart beat racing faster and faster every single turn of the pedal as he approaches the location of the company he's headed to.  
Atsumu stops his bike in front of a particular middle heighted building with dark coloured windows due to the rays of sunlight hitting its direction, an automatic sliding glass door as its entrance. People dressed in formal, suits, coats, dark colored pants, neckties, blouses and skirts. Hairs styled cleanly going in and out of the building. Atsumu felt his throat dry up, a hint of excitement and nervousness mixing inside of him. He clears his throat and looks for a spot possible for him to leave his ride. 

His heart beating faster and louder every step he takes, if people might have described them as if like ones heart feels like it wants to escape through his chest. With just a single step, Atsumu looks upward, scanning the area. 'what if he-' with his thoughts being cutted by a familiar voice calling for his name and is walking towards him, as he looks in the direction where the voice came from. He sees Oohira Reon with his hand raised up in the air and a smile painted on his face.  
Atsumu then suddenly remembered that Reon asked him to send any kind of notification from any of those contact information indicated on his business card whenever Atsumu has finally made a decision. He bows at the sight of Reon who is now few inches away from him.  
"I'm surprised to see you in front of the company building Miya-san" smiling, Reon being true to what he is currently feeling. He did not expect, even in a single point of percentage that Atsumu would come to the company sooner, not to mention he also did not sent him any messages or called him atleast about his decision which he asked him to do. Slightly nervous and curious about Atsumu's main intention why he went to the company without any advance notice and about his final decision about the position offered to him.  
"Ah right, I'm sorry for not being able to give any message about me being here right now, I mean I just made my decision earlier today.. so" scratching the back of his head hinting the slight embarassment the blonde feels towards the other guy standing beside him. In full honestly, Atsumu isn't really at his 100% yet for his final decision, considering the wave of questions and thoughts flowing inside his mind at this moment. He wants to make sure that every question he has in mind must be answered thoroughly. If they succeeded on passing his expectations, there might be a huge chance of him taking the job. Hence the guy still thinks he deserves to start in a position where everyone also passed through. A position where you have no other options to choose from but to climb up. Get promoted, be known and have his dreams finally come true. 

Walking towards the company building with Reon leading him. Everything feels new to Atsumu, just like how his brother says, he doesn't wander around outside of the house too much since he doesn't quite need to.  
If you would call him a genius for having a mind that gives various of ideas every single time he needs them. He doesn't need that much effort to go around outside and see things for inspiration.  
Atsumu's brain just literally gives off the most wonderful ideas other artists would wish for.  
Reon asked Atsumu to wait for a minute as he gives notice to the lobby about his visitor. As he comes back and approaches his guest, he hands him a visitors ID and reminded him to keep the ID with him at all times and in a place where it is visible for people to see. Reon then leads Atsumu through his hand serving as a guide to the location where the company elevators are. Pressing the button which indicates "↑" and they wait for the elevator to arrive. 

The sound of the elevator arriving at the floor where Atsumu and Reon are currently at comes, the floor indicator above the door flashes a red 'G' for Ground Floor. As the door slowly opens and people inside the elevator moves out, and them from the floor enters.  
The elevator was big enough for all of them to fit in, Reon standing by the door as it closes, everyone's eyes goes round in shock as they heard a noice and a hand slipping inside the elevator door few inches from fully closing. The door opens and a younger looking guy, breathing heavily, he bows apologizingly and enters the elevator. Atsumu looks at him who is currently at the most back part of the elevator, pitch black hair that slightly looked like it has been ruffled by someone but might be just because of the strong wind hitting towards him due to him running earlier. 'He must be a rookie employee or something' Atsumu thoughts as people inside the elevator moves out one by one every floor number with its button lights lit on. The three of them left inside the elevator as it reaches the top floor, hearing the same sound it did by the time they were on the ground floor of the building. The door automatically opens and Reon steps out followed by the guy earlier.

"Now I remember! You must be the one they're talking about" Reon faced the guy with the black hair, Atsumu's eyes shifted from Reon to the other guy whom he can now see better. He's a few inches smaller than him and Reon, his eyes are in a shade of dark blue closer to teal. Just like everyone else, he is also wearing formal attire, suit and tie, leather black shoes. He has a binding portfolio on his left hand, a sling leather brown bag across his body.  
The guy bows to Reon and he does the same. The guy turns his face towards Atsumu who is at the back and bows to him as well.  
The assisstant approaches them even before Atsumu bows back to the guy telling that the president of the company is ready to meet them. In shock, Atsumu has his mouth slightly opened which he quickly closes then to hide his surprise. 'The president is meeting us???' he thought. 

The assistant leads them towards the direction of the office, A huge door on the center of the hallway comes in view, The assistant bowed to them and left.  
Reon knocked on the door and a voice was heard granting them the permission to enter the room.  
He opened the door for the both of them and a spacey room shows, velvet carpet, brown oak wood table, full glass windows, numerous trophies, certificates and other stuff on the cabinets arranged in a presentable manner. Sofa's and a center table in the middle.  
"Perfect timing for the both of you, Thank you for coming to Washi." A man with small pointy eyes smiling widely towards them, greeting them warmly. "I am Yasufumi Nekomata, it is a pleasure to meet the both of you." He stoods up from his previously sitting position on his chair and walks towards them. "Oohira-san, thank you for your best work on bringing them here" He turns towards Reon who is currently bowing. Reon excuses himself and left the room.  
"Please don't hesitate to sit down, both of you, please" President Nekomata insisted and they both gladly obeyed. Sitting accross Atsumu who is sitting on the left side sofa is the black haired guy whose name is still unknown to him. Then sitting diagonally to the both of them is President Nekomata who is still smiling widely.  
Both of then paying all of their attentions to Nekomata who is starting to elaborate stuff about their company and other whereabouts that they need to know. "I believe both of you were informed about the positions being offered to each of you." The president said. "But due to some unforseen circumstances there have been huge adjustments made but don't worry, we will never take the offers of joining our company away from you. But instead we have a new offer for the both of you.."  
Atsumu glancing at the guy across him, no change in the expressions have been made seen across his face.  
"We would like you, Miya-kun" Atsumu looks at President Nekomata as he says his name "and you, Kageyama-kun" both of them now looking at the black haired guy whose name is said to be 'Kageyama'.  
Kageyama nods, still looking at Nekomata with his emotionless face until the president explains the newly adjusted offer.  
"Accepting this offer means that both of you will be part of Washi Corporation, everything except the main job description remains as it is.." Nekomata says "Miya Atsumu-kun who I believe is an excellent artist, Kageyama Tobio-kun as well hence in terms of written literature."  
"We would like the both of you to work on the greatest publication of this generation, through the power and uniqueness of both your minds and ideas..."  
As President Nekomata continues his speech, both Atsumu and Kageyama's expression changed "But not as an individual, but a duo."  
"Would you mind telling me the reason behind this decision that has been made?" Atsumu looks across him with eyes slightly widen due to shock. This is more likely the first time he has heard him speak, 'so that's how his voice sounded like' thought by Atsumu. 

Nekomata smiles and starts to further explain their reason why they had a change of heart on giving individual offers for the reason he says that we deserve to know such thing. "The offer for the both of you was to originally recruit you individually and have you create on seperate work.." he started. "but, unlike Miya-san who was only approached by us for some acceptable reason.." The man looks at atsumu before continuing his speech.  
'The reason.. the acceptable reason he was pertaining to, it was Kita's request.' Atsumu thought and felt his stomach slighty twitching from the train of thoughts of the person he wishes to see the most at this moment but he immediately snapped himself out of those thoughts for he know he'd miss a lot if he spaced out now.  
"Kageyama-san, we have thoroughly read all of the works you have submitted and we have thought that because of the content you usually write are in the genre that fits and suits well if it would be turned into a manga. If it rises up and gains popularity, it might even have the opportunity to turn the manga into an animation, and such news, I believe it would be in favor for the both of you." Nekomata explains looking alternatively at the both of them.  
He was right, there are a lot of people all over the world who purchases and actually read mangas. Even though Japan already itself is a huge market for the said product, if the story captures the readers hearts and soul, the story could go on as long as they want, as long as they had content running inside their minds and place them down well on a piece of paper.  
"Sales, 70% of the sales would be all yours. 30% would be distributed to those who worked on the publishing in this corporation" Dividing the percentage of the wage that would be given to the both of then are still higher despite having two of them. Each of them would have atleast 35% of the share, no matter how big the manga gets.  
"Would you mind if I share my thoughts and suggestions with you, Nekomata-san" Kageyama spoke up, "After this collaboration you say, would you still offer us positions in your company?" he has a lot of thoughts inside his mind, he thinks that maybe the contract says they would work together as a team the whole time they were in the company, despite everything that already has been discussed earlier, Kageyama makes sure that there's nothing even a bit of hole hidden inside this offer. 

Kageyama Tobio, Has a huge passion in writing, is said to be excellent in poetry and storymaking. Judging by this persons look, He seems like the quiet type of person, the one who gets really serious once he starts to work on his composition. He might not take people and ignore anyone when he's in the middle of working, they might look like the best combination to be set up with Atsumu who works also in the same manner. 

"Thinking about how the two of you working together would be perfect, but of course.. we cannot put you two together at all times, by all means yes, the offer is only for one story. After finishing that manga which depends on the both of you, you would then work seperately under this company." The president said.  
Kageyama then suddenly stood up catching the gazes of both men inside the room, looking at him, he turned to face towards Atsumu and looked straightly in his eyes.  
His eyes are in the deep dark shade of blue, it's so deep if you stared at it too long you might get lost in it. Kageyama then spoke "Would you mind to go out with me?"  
Atsumu in a state of shock, the only word that came out of his mouth was the word "What??". He was looking straightly in the eyes of the guy standing across him who then turned to President Nekomata and said some words Atsumu didn't quite understand for some unknown reason. Maybe he spoke too softly? or is something suddenly wrong with atsumu's ears?  
The next thing happened, Kageyama bowed to President Nekomata and walked his way outside the room, leaving Atsumu and the president inside the office. 

"Do you have any questions Miya-kun?" The president spoke up which makes Atsumu look at the guy. He shakes his head and said no. "I believe Kageyama-kun is waiting for you?" The president added. with a confused mind, Atsumu stood up, bowed to the president which he does the same thing towards him. Atsumu walked outside the office and there Kageyama was, leaning on the wall beside the huge door, arms crossed, eyes on the floor. His gaze lifts up when the door opened and atsumu appears. "What took you so long" standing straightly, brushing his coat with his hands to get rid of the slight creases. Atsumu looked at him with one eyebrow raised and asked "why are you still here?" 

"are you some sort of dumbass or what? haven't I already told you the reason inside the office?" kageyama scoffed looking a bit irritated judging by the way he spoke to atsumu about this matter, atsumu then started to think and panic at the same time but he tries to hide the feeling as much as possible to avoid misunderstandings, just because he wasn't so sure about how he feels about what kageyama blurted out inside the office, what does he mean by asking him to go out? was it literally the same thing he was thinking or he might have misunderstood what he meant by it, he wanted to ask kageyama about it but he's in a state of doubt that kageyama would hate him and literally take his chance to make his dream come true. 

"no? I mean, is there something we need to talk about? if there is why don't we go to the nearest coffee shop and discuss there, you wouldn't want to discuss stuff in front of the presidents office do you?" atsumu tried to explain himself as calmly and as clear as possible. With his thumb and index fingers on his chin, kageyama agreed to atsumu's offer and they head out to the nearest cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there we have it, the fated meeting of those two..

**Author's Note:**

> a really really really short one for the first chapter! on to the next one!!


End file.
